


All of His Proposals

by steph_writing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Her POV, I can't help it, I love him, I'll be switching povs, Love, Marriage, Post War, S-Support, Their Love Is So, and I just decided to pair ashexmarianne as well, and yeah I paired annettexdedue and felixingrid, and yeah i married byleth and dimitri on this too, because everyone is getting married, black eagles - Freeform, blue lions - Freeform, dimileth children show up too, dorothea pov, felix is such a dick, his pov, i LOVE their paired ending, in this house we stan, most likely, paired ending, prob, proposal, proposal 1, subtle hints of sex, sylvain pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph_writing/pseuds/steph_writing
Summary: After the war, Sylvain became the new Margrave Gautier, sole heir of the Gautier territory. Once a widely known flirt, rumor has it that ever since before the war ended, he hasn't been seen with anyone other than a certain former songstress from Enbarr, and yet neither ever assumed a relationship.On a cold winter night on the Gautier territory, that was supposed to be nothing but regular, Sylvain abruptly decides to get serious about his feelings for Dorothea, who promptly believes it to be yet another of his jokes.With the first proposal turned down, he sets off on a mission to get her to trust his feelings. Watch how the infamous 10 proposals went, before he finally managed to hit the jackpot.





	1. This went exactly as planned: it didn't (His POV)

The war’s been over for months now, Dimitri and Byleth just got married and are doing one hell of a job getting Fódlan back on its feet together, and I… I’ve inherited the Gautier territory.

“What are you thinking that’s got your face all serious like that?”

I snap out of my daze when her slender finger flicks me on the nose.

_Dorothea_.

With a smile, I turn my head at her, my lips inevitably turning up in a smile at the sight of her messy hair spread over the pillow next to mine.

It still amazes me how comfortable I am with her. I’ve been with many women in my life, but I never kept them for long. All they wanted was to use me, so I made sure to use them before they got that chance.

But with Dorothea, I don’t think she wants to use me. And if I’m being truly honest, I wouldn’t care if she did.

I’ve said ‘I love you’ plenty of times, and yet, when it comes to her, I can’t bring myself to say these words loosely. It feels like the moment I mean them though, this… whatever this thing is that we have, I fear it will crumble in front of me.

I’ve never been afraid of losing anyone before, specially not a woman, but now…

“You’re making another weird face.” She says, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s going on, you’ve grown tired of me already?”

“I could never do that.”

“Of course.”

Her words drip with sarcasm, sheer disbelief at my words as clear as the snow that covers the fields outside.

“I’m serious. I was thinking about how everything seems to be going on just fine after the war, and then-” Wrapping my arm around her waist, I pull her closer to me. Our naked bodies pressed together, skin to skin, and it’s a struggle to hold a stupid smile at the musical sound of her laughter. “I was thinking of you.”

“Oh, Sylvain. Always one for a silver tongue.”

She runs her hand through my hair, pushing back loose hair strands from my forehead before looking into my eyes, and I find myself getting lost in hers. That endless pallet of greens pulling me deeper and deeper.

“Be serious, do you want me to leave, or should we spend this lazy snowy day in bed?” Her fingers leave my hair and start trailing slowly down my chest, teasing, bold, burning up my cold skin. “I don’t have to leave for a few more days, you can wait until then to go after whoever else stole your thoughts.”

As her fingers reach my navel, I hold her hand before I even realize what I’m doing.

“What-?”

“I don’t want you to leave. I’m not thinking of anyone else. I haven’t been with anyone else since I invited you to dinner all those months ago, before the war was even over.”

What the hell am I doing?

I don’t know. But I have to keep going.

I need her to know how I feel. I _need_ her to understand.

“Sylvain, I like you, you know I do. But I _know_ you, do you really expect me to believe there isn’t anyone else? For all this time?”

“I do. Because it’s true.”

She lets out a low chuckle, shaking her head at me.

“I’m not a fool.”

“I love you.”

“You love every woman you flirt with.”

That… I did tell her that once. And it was true.

“You’re the only woman I flirt with.”

“Look, Sylvain-”

“Will you marry me, Dorothea?”

Her face goes from sheer disbelief to utter shock, before breaking into that musical laugh I more often than not find myself reminiscing about.

“No, I will not.” She finally breaks up her laughter and turns me down with a mischievous smile. “Now stop being silly. I love it when you make me laugh but I’m cold… what do you say we forget this nonsense and do what you _really_ want to?”

Giving me no time to respond, Dorothea leans closer in and starts kissing her way down my chest, pushing me back down on the bed.

I… Okay, this didn’t go as planned.

Of course, I didn’t plan it.

What was I thinking, proposing without a plan? Saying I love her just like that?

She deserves better. Dorothea deserves _much_ better.

Being turned down made something in me sting and fire up at the same time.

I meant it, Dorothea. I want to marry you, and I’ll do everything I can to get you to believe that.


	2. A Serenade for my Songstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain's diary: Attempt 1 was a total failure. Attempt 2 shall be successful. The key to a songstress' heart is, clearly, music. So what's the best way to steal her heart? Serenading her. Nothing could possibly go wrong, I even took singing lessons from Annette. Off to Enbarr now, time to get engaged.
> 
> Felix's diary: Dear diary, today Sylvain invited me to go with him down to Enbarr, apparently he planned to propose to Dorothea... again. Only this time, he'll do it with a serenade. I shall strike down all who get in the way of me seeing him embarrass himself like this, this is the most fun I've had in years.

“What could possibly have possessed you to think that this could _ever_ be a good idea?”

Felix questions my, dare I say, brilliant idea for what feels like the hundredth time as we reach Dorothea’s house.

“If you didn’t want to come, why did you agree to come along?”

“And miss out on seeing you embarrass yourself in public? Not a chance.”

With that smug smirk that makes me want to punch him, Felix leans against the wall, crossing his arms as he ‘watches the show’.

Heh, we’ll see who’ll be laughing in the end.

“Shut up, he who laughs last, laughs best.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s ‘he who laughs last, didn’t get the joke.’”

… Why am I still friends with Felix?

Dorothea didn’t believe me the last time I proposed, but it was probably because it was after sex. And the first time I told her I loved her. And totally out of the blue. This time will be different, I have it all figured out.

What could possibly go wrong? I even had Annette come down from Duscur to give me a few singing lessons to avoid shattering a window… or two.

Clearing my throat, I turn to the band I hired and nod for them to start playing.

The sweat rolling down my back is clearly from this damned heat from Enbarr. I’m not nervous. Nope, not one bit.

The band starts playing, a classic love ballad from Fódlan, the one that was playing when we first danced together all those years ago at the Academy, way before either of us ever truly considered being with one another.

I’m a few lines in, trying to ignore the faces Felix is making to the side, when the window on the second floor opens and she shows up, face scrunched up by a thousand different questions.

“Sylvain?!”

Her mouth hangs agape for a few seconds as she processes what I’m doing, until it finally eases into that smile that could outshine even the scorching sun from Enbarr.

“Dorothea!” I call out while the band keeps playing. “You look as beautiful as a sunset on the beach.”

“What are you doing here? Actually, what _are_ you doing?”

“Exactly what it looks like. A serenade for my songstress. I’m serenading the love of my life.”

“If that’s what you call making a joke out of yourself-” Felix snickers to the side.

“Shut up, Felix.”

“Oh, Felix is here too? Hey, Felix.”

Felix waves at her. No, she can’t be distracted by that. Time to pull out the big ones.

“Dorothea, baby, I know last time I said some things without planning them. I’ve never been much of planner, you know that. And I’m sorry, you deserved much better than that.”

Her eyebrows shoot up, all of her attention on me again.

“But I meant every word I said. I love you, you’re the only woman I want to be with. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

There it is, that laugh again. Goddess, I love this woman way too much for my own good.

And there it is, she’s shaking her head, now’s the time she says yes-

“No. Haven’t we been over this before.”

The music comes to an end behind me, almost like an omen.

“Thanks for the music, guys. You were amazing, make sure to get a nice tip from lover boy down there, he’s loaded. Now, Sylvain, Felix, would you care to join me for tea?”

With a dazzling smile, she goes back inside, coming downstairs to open the door for us. Sighing, I turn to the band to pay them. The sympathetic looks I get from them annoy me, I can’t believe I failed again.

“You got her to laugh, at least.”

“Oh, shove it, Felix.”

“I told you this wouldn’t work.”

“When are _you_ going to propose to Ingrid, anyway? Haven’t you stalled enough?”

“Soon. We’ll probably be having our first child by the time you get Dorothea to accept your proposal.”

“Wait… Is that supposed to mean that you think she _will_ accept it?”

If Felix out of all people believes I have a chance, then I’m right to keep the flame of hope burning in me.

“She didn’t kick your ass out of here even with that hideous performance, I dare say she does love you back, brother.” He places a hand on my shoulder. “Just don’t ever serenade her again. Ever. No love is that strong.”

As he dodges the punch I throw at him, the door opens, and Dorothea invites us in. When I step through the doorstep, I lean in to kiss her, and she welcomes it with a smile.

“Hey, silly.”

That’s it. I won’t give up.

I’ll get it right next time.


	3. A slobbed attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, our hero coerces, ahem, kindly requests the aid of the new head of House Gaspard, the knight Ashe, and his animal-whisperer new wife, Marianne. Will this wild idea work or will it end up a slobbery mess?

“_Please, Marianne._”

Marianne pets one of the horses as I ask, again, for her help.

“But… why are you so persistent on the subject when she already turned you down twice?”

“Who told you that?”

“Felix told Ingrid, and Ingrid told us when we last met.”

Ashe comes up behind Marianne, stopping next to her before they share a look of pure love and devotion. I’m happy they found the support they needed in each other, it just makes me wonder if I’ll ever get to be this blissful.

“Ugh, whatever. I’m just asking for a little help, it’s not even going to take up any of your time.”

“I don’t think we should intrude in this-”

“Aren’t you a knight, Ashe? Isn’t your job to aid the people in their time of need?”

“I would hardly call-”

“_Please?_”

Sighing at the same time, they exchange a look.

_Yes_.

It might not be fair of me to press on the knight thing, but all is fair in love and war.

*

Few hours after my success in bringing the newlyweds aboard my plan, I’m now walking one of their dogs with Dorothea next to me.

“I don’t get it, Marianne never asks anyone to walk her animals. Do you think she’s already pregnant?”

“I don’t think so, maybe she just wanted to spend some quiet time with Ashe. They came here for work, sure, but everyone needs to relax a bit.”

Faking a stretch, I use the opportunity to wrap my arm around her shoulders, feeling my heart plunge down my stomach when she leans into me. By the Goddess, if I don’t spend the rest of my life with this woman, I think I’ll lose my mind.

As she’s distracted by the cool breeze, I gesture for the dog and it runs off.

“Oh, where’s she going?”

“Probably just saw a branch and wants us to play fetch.” I shrug, in my best effort to appear nonchalant.

After almost a minute, she comes back. Damn, this really _is_ a fast dog.

I can see in her mouth the small box I got Marianne to tell her to get, the one with the ring.

Okay, this is it.

Deep breaths, just gotta ask when she opens the box up.

“There she is, and it looks like she wants you to play with her.”

Indeed, the very good girl sits in front of Dorothea and wings her tail nonstop. Who could possibly resist playing with her?

That’s it, we’re getting a dog when we get married.

“You want to play? Who’s a good girl? You’re a good girl!” Dorothea crouches next to me, in front of the dog.

From the way she’s smiling at her, I wish _I_ was that dog.

“What is this in your mouth?”

She asks while taking the box in her hands.

Any second now. Any. Second.

“Oh my, someone lost a big old rock, huh?” I’m taking a deep breath to say the words, when I hear the box pop closed and Dorothea talk. “You like it, don’t you? Go on, fetch!”

And she throws the box in the distance.

“No!”

“What?”

“Dorothea that ring, that… I… you…”

“It wasn’t yours, was it?”

“It…”

I can’t even form words. My mouth just opens and closes making incomprehensible sounds while Dorothea stares at me with that fake innocent look in her eyes.

“You shouldn’t leave rings like that just laying around. How are you going to conquest all those women being this careless?”

Her words snap me out of my daze. What else can I possibly do for her to believe there isn’t anyone else?

“I wasn’t… that ring was for you. Every ring I ever buy again will be for you, Dorothea.”

“I see…”

“I’m serious. I told you before, there’s only you. There will only ever be you.”

“Was it _really_ for me?”

“Yes!”

“Then it’s a good thing I only threw the box, huh?”

With that, she pulls out the ring from her behind my ear, like the real sorcerer she became over the years.

“You little witch.”

She laughs, and I find myself forgetting the nervous wreck I felt like just moments ago.

“Now that we have the ring again…” I clear my throat, grabbing her attention. “I never bought a ring for any woman before, and I never want to get one for any other. Will you marry me, Dorothea?”

Her lips turn upwards in that mischievous smirk I’m so used to seeing, and I already know the answer I’ll get before she even says it.

“No, Sylvain. No.”

She puts the ring back in my hands, before closing my fingers over it.

“You have great taste in jewelry, though.”

A laugh escapes me, but I don’t miss the way her eyes spark at my words this time.

Taking her hands in mine, I take them up to my mouth and place a gentle kiss on them, never breaking eye contact.

“I do love you, Dorothea. I promise someday I’ll prove it to you.”

Her throat bobs and her smile falters for a moment before she squeezes my hands back and tears her eyes from mine, looking at the sunset in the horizon while the dog comes back with the, now slobbered, ring box.

“We should get going, it’s getting dark soon.”

I agree and hold her hand as we start our way back.

“Do you think it was enough time for Ashe and Marianne to have some fun?”

“I sure hope so. It would be disturbing to walk in and see his naked ass.”

Dorothea cracks up at my words, without even bothering to cover up the snort she let out next to me.

I love this woman.

She’s perfect.

I’m going to marry her someday.

I don’t care how long it takes, I must keep trying.


	4. It's impossible to beat her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragged into training with Dorothea, Sylvain is terribly out of shape. And yet, neither of them can say no to a challenge - and, for once, it's not strip training. A bet between marriage and 'whatever you want me to do'. Will Sylvain be able to beat Dorothea for the first time in, well, a long time, or will she remain unbeaten and get him to do whatever she wants him to do? Proposal 4 is underway, will our hero get his beloved's heart this time or is failure the only option?

Huffing, I roll back my shoulders, trying to ease the stiffness.

“You’ve grown soft, Sylvain.”

Dorothea taunts me from across the training room, stretching her neck as she does.

“I blame Dimitri for making me Margrave before I even turned thirty.”

“It’s your own fault. I kept my training even going back to the Opera.”

“If it’s mine, then I can put it on whoever I want to, am I right?”

She laughs, but she’s right. I did grow soft over the past few years. The end of the war came as… a relief. It was too much, the killing, the hurt, the stress.

I couldn’t handle not knowing if my friends would make it through the next battle, if I’d end up regretting not telling them how I felt. I couldn’t handle seeing Dorothea march next to me on the battlefield, more than once I nearly lost it. I’m glad it was over. I never wanted to take up arms again.

The only reason I’m training now is because I know it’s harmless.

…

And Dorothea looks _really_ good on the training gear.

Just saying.

“C’mon, pretty boy. Are you up for another round or do you need your nap already?”

“I don’t know… care to spice things up a bit?”

“Sylvain, I’m not doing strip training again. Last time you were caught butt naked by that poor squire, I don’t think the boy ever recovered.”

Dorotha stands across the room with her hands on her waist, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Hey, my body is incredible, every part of it. And you cheated that time.”

“It may be. And did not.”

“Regardless, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

Uttering a low ‘oh’, her eyebrows raise, and I know I got her attention.

If there’s one thing this woman loves, is a good gamble. It just so happens I have the perfect plan this time.

“If I win, you’ll marry me.”

“You can’t beat me.”

That doesn’t sound like a no. That sounds like a challenge.

One I’m more than eager to live up to.

“We’ll see. And if I lose, I’ll do whatever you want.”

The glint in her eyes is unmistakable, she’s on.

“You _can’t_ beat me.”

Well, sure, if we take a track record of our sparring, she does tend to win much more than I, but it’s not _always_…

Breaking my line of thought, she sends darts of lightning my way, forcing me to get moving to keep up.

It could be worse, she could go for the sword. I have to say that after she got into sword lessons from Felix it became increasingly tougher to outsmart her on it, even with a lance. I do believe it’s because she distracts me way too easily.

We’re trading spells, the spell-proof walls in the training room absorbing all the dodged spells, the echoes of our blows overpowering our loud breaths.

I manage to get a shot in, leaving a burnt mark on her shoulder.

_Damnit_.

Just a tad bit to the side and I would’ve won.

But a bit further to the side and I could’ve hurt her…

I’m mustering up the next shot when she stops and runs straight at me, making me falter on my feet.

A terrible, _terrible_ mistake.

Next thing I know, Dorothea tackles me, and I’m now laying on the floor while she straddles me, hands sprawled on my chest.

“I win.”

Her voice is but a breathy whisper from exhaustion.

Hair strands that slipped from her updo are sticking to her neck and forehead. A small smile enhancing the flush on her cheeks, bright green eyes staring down at me.

She was right. I _can’t_ beat her. It’s physically impossible for me to hurt her, even if it’s during training, even if she can heal herself in an instant afterwards… I love her too much.

Last time I saw her bleeding on the battlefield still haunts me in my sleep, I could never forget her scream, the sickening scent of blood next to me, her wide eyes as I killed the soldier who harmed her, the weak grasp her trembling hands had on me when I carried her away-

“Sylvain?”

Her voice snaps me out of my daze. Blinking repeatedly, I shake my head to get rid of those images, focusing on the gorgeous woman staring worriedly at me right now.

“You hurt me when you knocked me down, I must have a concussion. I think I need a kiss.”

“Oh, shut up.” She slaps my chest gently but laughs while at it. “I told you, you can’t beat me.”

“You were right.” _If only you knew how much_…

“I guess you didn’t win, so my answer to you will be, again, no.”

Even while turning me down for the fourth time, she doesn’t push me away. It hurts, and it also doesn’t at the same time. Love does make you foolish, I guess.

Brushing my hair off my face, a mischievous smile takes over her lips as she looks at me.

“Guess it’s time for my reward, huh?”

“Indeed. Whatever you want, milady. Name it, and it’s yours.”

Making a forceful thinking face, I can’t help but laugh at her, and when she does too, moving on top of me, I take in a sharp breath, my hands instinctively moving to hold her waist.

“You might want to get up if you want something that will require me to get out of here now, you know…”

Dorothea grows serious and leans forward, inches of my face now, but makes no mention of getting off of me.

“I don’t need you to leave to give me what I want.”

“And what is it that you want? Tell me.”

Her breath brushes my skin. I want nothing more than to pull her closer to me, make her mine right here and now. I don’t care if she won’t marry me, I’ll keep trying until she pushes me away. I love her. I want her. I need her.

“Kiss me.” She finally says.

And I obey.


	5. Eagles are red, Lions are blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea is peacefully enjoying some afternoon tea with her newly engaged friend, Ingrid, when a note is delivered by a messenger from Sylvain, who is busy in some lame political meeting with Dimitri, Felix and Byleth. How does talking about it goes with Ingrid? Are Dorothea's true feelings starting to crack the surface? Did a lame poem do the trick?
> 
> Eagles are red,  
Lions are blue  
Sylvain says he loves you,  
What do you do?

Ingrid sips her tea in front of me, forehead creased with that stern look I’ve come to know so well over the past years.

“So, what does it say?”

She inquires about the note that was just delivered to my house. I can’t help the smile that creeps upon my face, handing her the unfolded paper with that annoyingly good handwriting.

“Eagles are red, lions are blue. The war is over and I’m still in love with you. I may be a fool, but I’m a fool for you. I’d love to get married, what about you?”

Placing down the sheet of paper and her teacup, Ingrid seems to struggle with words as she looks back at me.

“Is _this_ his idea of a marriage proposal? Seriously, has nothing I ever told that boy gotten through his thick head?”

Laughing at my friend’s words, I lean back on my chair, unknowingly letting my eyes drift back to the note.

“His _fifth_ proposal, might I add.”

“His… what?”

She seems shocked at my reveal, which surprises me because I thought all our friends knew he proposed to me before and we were still… together, despite me turning him down.

“Why, yes, he’s been proposing to me in all sorts of ways for the past five months. Once a month, actually.” I shrug, pulling my attention away from the note and turning my gaze back at Ingrid. “I thought you all knew about it.”

“Well, yes, he does say, repeatedly I might add, that he wants to marry you. I just didn’t think he’d be that persistent.”

Smiling absentmindedly, I only realize how silly I must look when Ingrid’s face softens looking at me.

“Dorothea, do you love him?”

“I do.”

The answer slips me before I even understand her question, and I’m surprised at how little this admittance doesn’t surprise me.

“Does he know that?”

“I think so. I mean, I never _said_ it but… I’m still there, aren’t I?”

“But if you love him, why won’t you just say yes and get married? I never thought _my_ wedding would happen before yours. Like, never_ ever_.”

We both laugh, and when she looks down at the ring settled perfectly on her finger, a promise of the lifetime she and Felix will be spending together, the sheer glow of happiness that takes over her face is enough to make me look away. It feels as if I’m intruding in a private moment, even though she is my best friend.

“I’m asking but I… I understand. I too never thought I’d ever marry out of love. And with Felix, of all people. It’s just…” Sighing she shakes her head and grabs my hand gently. “It’s hard, but you deserve to be happy, Dorothea. If anyone does, it’s you.”

“It’s not that I think I don’t deserve to be happy, it’s that I already am.”

Her face crinkles in confusion, and I smile as I try to explain the mess of feelings in me.

“I… I love Sylvain. I do, honestly. Not for his crest, or his heritage, or his looks. He makes me happy, more than I ever thought any man ever would. I know it’s wrong of me to stay by his side even after turning down every proposal he made, it may not even be fair of me, but I just… I don’t want to lose him, and I don’t want to lose what we have.”

Tears prickle my eyes, I blind wildly trying to hold them.

“I fear that if I say yes, and we get married, he’ll grow weary of me. I’ll be old and wrinkled, my voice will lose its appeal, my strength will evade me. Who’s to know if Sylvain will still love me when we’re old? I don’t want to fool myself into a life of joy when it may all crumble away just as easily?”

Ingrid is shaking her head with a kind smile on her face, all the sternness gone.

“Dorothea, you’re a fool. I love you, but you’re even more of a fool than Sylvain.”

I can’t help but laugh at her words. I know that. I know I’m a fool, but I’m a fool for him.

“But, well, it is your decision in the end. Sylvain is my friend too, so just… well, as long as you’re both happy.” She ends with a shrug. “What will you answer to the note, though? I can drop it off in the palace if you don’t want to go all the way there. I have to go by to meet Felix after their meeting with Dimitri and Byleth anyway.”

“No need, I already sent the messenger back with my response.”

Her raised eyebrows are a question on its own, and I merely take a sip of my own tea before replying as coolly as I can.

“I said no.”

Ingrid cracks up in laughter, calling me a fool again before I change the subject to her own wedding preparations.

As maid of honor, it is my duty to ensure it all goes smoothly, and there is no way in hell I’ll let Felix convince her to elope.

However, as we talk about colors and locations and themes, my mind keeps wandering back to the note I sent him in response, and I wonder… would he really want to spend the rest of his life with me?

_Eagles are red, _

_Lions are blue._

_You already know,_

_No, I won’t marry you._

_Meet me later for tea,_

_I’ll save a cup just for you._


	6. Stone cold like a Peach Sorbet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain goes Master Chef on this one. Five nos and our hero is still going at it. As they say, the quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach, but is that true to a woman's?

“Dessert?”

I ask as Dorothea puts down her fork after taking the last bit of the vegetable stir-fry I cooked for dinner.

“You really went all out tonight, huh?” Her eyes widen at my words, quickly followed by one of those smiles that simply make my head spin. “I still don’t quite believe you managed to cook a full meal course without setting the whole house on fire.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m an excellent cook, I’ll have you know.”

Her crystalline laugh follows me as I quickly make my way to the kitchen to get us some desserts. I’d let the help take the night off today, eager to spend some alone time with Dorothea and, as my monthly ritual by now…

I take off two peach sorbets from the freezer. They look amazing, if I say so myself. The thin slices of frozen peach, magically done by yours truly, dusted with a thin layer of bean flour… our favorite dessert.

She’ll love it.

And I can only hope she’ll accept the ring I hid inside hers.

They say the way to a man’s heart is through the stomach, maybe it’s the same way to a woman’s.

My steps are slightly hesitant as I make my way back, I wonder if she’ll swallow it by accident, or hurt herself biting in it, or if… no.

_Get it together, Sylvain._

She’s not stupid, nor a reckless glutton like Ingrid. She won’t eat it by accident.

As I walk back in the room, my breath comes out in a huff. She looks gorgeous. She’s not even all dressed up, only wearing one of our thick robes over her nightgown, she looks very much as though she was born in the North. And the light coming from the fireplace makes her hair look like fire.

Goddess, I love this woman.

“Here you go.” I smile at her as I put down the dish in front of her, before sitting back down to enjoy my own.

“You made us peach sorbet?! I love this dish!”

“I know.”

The way her face lights up makes my chest tight, and it’s a struggle to keep from staring at her like an utter fool.

It tastes incredibly good, I must have really been inspired doing these, but I can hardly force myself to eat.

She’s taking on her third mouthful when she stops, making a weird face as she puts down the spoon and raises the napkin to her mouth.

She found it.

Oh Goddess, she found the ring.

I expect her to say something, even if it’s a flat out no, but instead… she says nothing. Dorothea just stares at it for a few moments, wiping it clean with her napkin.

What can possibly be going on in her mind? Will she say yes? No. She’s going to dump me. I just know it. I pushed it too far.

I mean, what was I even thinking insisting on it for so long? She already said no like what, five times? Ugh, why am I so damn stupid?

“I-”

“You really shouldn’t wear rings while cooking. Someone could choke and _die_.”

Before I can even muster up and apology, she interrupts me with an exaggerated shocked face, smiling slightly as she slides the ring across the table towards me, soon going back to eating her dessert.

“Is that a no?”

She doesn’t even look up as she replies, but I definitely note the way her cheekbones rise as she tries to hide her smile between mouthfuls of sorbet.

“It’s not a yes.”

…

But it’s not a _no_.

It’s hard enough to reign in my hopes at that, I don’t even try to hide my smile as I finally start eating my own dish.

She didn’t say no. Well, sure, she didn’t say yes, but…

I think she likes this. Maybe someday… someday she’ll say yes. Maybe. I hope.

As we finish eating in comfortable silence, I can’t help but watch her as she delights herself with my cooking.

She acts as though she’s as stone cold as the sorbet she’s eating, but in true she’s as hot as a Summer day in Enbarr.

I love this woman. I’ll marry her someday, even if we’re both old and crinkled at the time.


	7. Not Quite A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain goes with the Blue Lions to watch the opera of the war, or rather, "the opera of Dimileth" as it became known as. After curtains close, he races to the backstage to find Dorothea, only to find she's already surrounded by fans, some more unwanted than others...

“_And this is the story of how love, oh the love of a prince and a professor, saved Fódlan from its dreadful demise._”

Dorothea sang the last lines of the opera while the actors who played Dimitri and Byleth embraced passionately in the front stage and Felix choked on his own laughter next to me.

I admit, we all agreed to come mostly to mock and have new jokes to use on the loving couple, but all my attention was taken by Dorothea whenever she showed up.

By the Goddess, she looks stunning on stage. I’d already seen her singing and dancing before, but not on stage… should I build a small theater on the Gautier territory?

Interrupting my thoughts, the audience burst into thundering applause, everyone rising to their feet to give the play a well-deserved standing ovation.

As I stand up, the crew throws a spotlight over Dimitri and Byleth, sitting on the row right in front of mine.

Okay, it really was worth coming all the way here to see this. Dimitri is shrinking so bad he almost looks smaller than Byleth, who’s beaming next to him, with one hand holding his and the other balancing their first-born, who looks disturbingly like his father, with his mother’s big turquoise eyes.

Felix bursts out in laughter again, and Ingrid – now his fiancée – has to slap her hand over his mouth to try and contain that idiot from ruining the moment. Even if I am also struggling to keep it together.

It was a great opera, but they made it so much more dramatic and romantic than it actually was. Gotta admit it, seeing their portray of a heartbroken Dimitri after Byleth went missing was much better than the boar he was on that day.

Shaking my head at the antics of the newly engaged couple next to me, I turn to look at the stage again, and find myself enraptured by Dorothea. She’s looking at Dimitri and Byleth with a smile on her face, but it almost seems like she’s looking at me… and I can’t help but smile back…

*

“Excuse me, sorry, coming through!” I keep repeating a string of apologies as I all but elbow my way through to the backstage.

Finally emerging from the wave of fans trying to get a glimpse of the artists, I find her at last. She still has her costume on, make up, hair… but oh, she looks so much better from up-close.

She’s got a polite smile on her face as she talks to some guy who’s trying to push a small gift box in her hands.

Just another fan, there’s no reason for me to wo-

_Is that a ring box?_

Son of a-

“Thank you for the sentiment, but I’m afraid I can’t accept it.” I hear her say as I get closer before coming to a halt.

She doesn’t need my help. She never did, and that’s just one of the things I love about her. I don’t need to meddle, I’ll just wait here.

Right.

Here.

In plain sight.

“Oh, but why, my lady? You shine brighter than any star upon that stage, and I’m sure I could help you shine even brighter-”

“I can’t accept it because I’m already- Sylvain!” Her focus shifts to me in a moment, and her smile morphs from a polite one to one of those breathtaking tilts that make my heart beat in a way that shouldn’t be healthy.

“Who? Ah, I see. Apologies, then, miss. I did not know you were already taken.”

She takes a step towards me, but I’m already closing up the distance, wrapping my hand tightly around hers.

“It shouldn’t matter if she’s taken or not, if the lady says no, it means _no_.” My voice sounds a tad bit more venomous than I intended it to, but I don’t particularly care.

“Of course, Margrave Gautier. Apologies, I shall take my behavior into consideration.”

I’m not looking at him anymore, nor listening if I’m being honest. My attention is on Dorothea, who looks only the tiniest bit distraught over what happened, still enough to make me want to burn that idiot’s ass if it’ll make her forget about it.

“You didn’t have to step in.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I just…”

She breaks into a short laugh at my stuttered apology and stands on her toes to give me a quick kiss.

“I’m glad you’re here. How did you like the opera?”

“You were amazing, obviously, but that scene where Dimitri and Byleth reunite at the monastery? And he _cries_? Gold.”

“I’m pretty sure I could hear Felix laughing from the backstage at that time.” She shakes her head slightly.

“It wouldn’t be hard to believe that.” I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest to lay a chaste kiss on her hair. “You still stole the show from my perspective.”

She doesn’t reply, but her hold on me tightens a bit, and it’s hard to stop myself from looking like a grinning idiot.

“Are you going to propose to me too?”

Her voice is but a whisper and I hesitate to answer as I’m not sure if it was my imagination playing a trick on me. After Dimitri told me about the voices he heard, I’m not taking any chances.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well… everyone always wants to marry me after a performance, I thought…” Her voice drifts off, but I know what she meant.

She thought I’d be like the others.

Hell, few years ago I’m sure I would. But now…

“Dorothea… you know I want to marry you, and you should already know how much I love you.” Grabbing her arms gently, I pull her away just enough to get a good look in her tired eyes. “I don’t want to marry you because of how good you look on stage, or how beautiful your voice is. I think you look beautiful on stage and on a lazy day waking up bare faced next to me, I think you sound lovingly when you sing and when you’re drunk and slurring your speech.”

Her eyes widen a bit at my words, but I’m on a roll and don’t give her time to finish opening her mouth.

“I want to marry you, and I’d love to propose right now again, for the seventh time in seven months, but I would never want you to think I’m asking you to marry me while dazzled by your diva spell.” Pulling her close to me again, I gently whisper my next words. “Besides, I know you would say no again.”

Laughing at my own embarrassment over this unexpected declaration, I can’t make out the words she’s mumbling against my chest, and I try to believe they’re not what I think I hear as I take her hand and lead her outside.

“… _I wouldn’t mind if you proposed again_.”


	8. Not much of a surprise now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea catches Sylvain exchanging pleasantries with some lady on the street and storms away. Watch how he saves his ass from this one, that is... if he can.

“I’m sure that if it’s anything like your beauty, it will be stunning.”

“Oh, shush! Have a good day, Sylvain.” The lady says her goodbye with a light slap on my shoulder and a soft flush on her cheeks.

These small exchanges remind me from my days as a flirt. I wish all I got back then were gentle slaps on my shoulder, I’m pretty sure my jaw must be dislocated from all the slaps I got back then.

With a small smile playing on my lips, I leave the store and make my way down the street. The sweet smell of the dessert shop on the corner is alluring, maybe I should get something for Dorothea…

“So, having a good time out there, Sylvain?” A sharp voice interrupts my thoughts, and I almost run into her on the corner.

“Dorothea?” I thought she had practice today, that’s why I… “What are you doing here?”

“Me?! I should be the one asking you that.”

Her arms are tightly crossed against her chest, her eyes burning holes in mine.

Why is she so mad? I didn’t forget her birthday or anything… did I?

“I was just-” Oh.

_Oh._

Shit.

“I was just on the store getting some orders done. Really, no big deal, and I-”

“Oh, shove it. I should’ve known better.” I can already feel cold sweat prickling down my back as she throws her hands up. “You know what, just go back to your new lady friend. I don’t even know why I’m surprised.”

Not waiting for my answer, Dorothea spins around on her heels and starts to storm off down the road.

I’m chasing after her before my mind even processes what just happened. The thought of letting her walk out of my life too much for me to even consider.

She must have seen me leaving the store, my small talk to the lady. I knew I shouldn’t have done it, but honestly, I wasn’t _flirting_, I was trying to ensure she got what I wanted the right way.

“It’s not- Dorothea, _wait_.” Jogging the last few steps that separated us, I stop in front of her, blocking her path so that she’ll listen to me.

“_What_?” Her voice is sharp, but I don’t miss the way her chin trembles when she looks at me.

“It’s not what you think it is.”

She answers with nothing but a huff, but she’s stopped walking. Good, she’s willing to listen. Maybe I can still fix this mess.

“That was the jewelry shop. And yes, I did compliment that woman, but!” I added swiftly as she started opening her mouth to interrupt me. “I was not flirting with her. I just… I need her to be on a good mood, so she does the job I ordered as good as if it was her last one.”

“What job?”

“It’s… I can’t tell you.”

Dorothea rolls her eyes and moves to walk around me, but I stop her with a hand on her arm.

“It’s not a bad thing! I promise you. I just can’t tell you because it’s not ready yet.”

“Sylvain, please stop playing with your words and just tell the truth for once in your life.” Her eyes are marred with tears when she looks at me again, and I swear I can hear my heart cracking at the sight.

“I never lied to you. And I never will.” Another sigh from her as she blinks rapidly trying to get rid of her tears. “You really want to know? Okay, just…”

It’s my turn to sigh as I run a hand through my hair. This was supposed to be a surprise, but I can’t let her think I’m cheating on her or that I’m lying.

“That was the jewelry shop, like I said. And I made an order, of a ring, one that’s very detailed and special and…” _and expensive. _“And I was going to give it to you on your birthday.”

“But why would you want to hide this from me?”

She’s right. I gave her several jewels ever since we got together, I even took her to the stores with me to take her pick.

“This one was special. I had the whole thing planned out, and I was going to propose to you again, but I was going to do it right this time… at least I hoped I would.”

“Sylvain…” She says my name with a sigh, but turns her body towards me, and it’s like a weight was taken off my chest. She wasn’t trying to leave anymore, good, I can now breathe again.

“Babe, you should know me better than that. Do you really think I would even _consider_ cheating on you? After all these years? After everything we’ve been through?” A chuckle escapes my lips, I must be really pathetic if she still doesn’t trust me. “I know you don’t trust me and that you don’t believe me when I say I love you, but I-”

“I do, you know?”

Her voice is but a whisper, but it’s enough to cut my words short and make me stare at her like some spud.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She laughs at the face I’m making. I would too if I could see myself, probably. “I do trust you, and I do believe you love me, it’s just… complicated.”

“I like complicated. I like you. I love you. I have no ring or anything this time but…” Faster than I realized, I was already down on my knee in front of her, holding her hands in mine. “Will you marry me, Dorothea?”

“Oh my god, just get up already! I’m not marrying you and people are staring, stop that!” She pulls me up right away, laughing yet again at my baffled expression.

“But I thought you said…”

“And I meant it, but the answer is still no.”

“Is it because of the ring? Or the flirting? It is, isn’t it?”

“I thought you said there was no flirting.” She shoots me a crooked smile and turns back around, making her way back up the street from where we came from.

“What, no, no, there most definitely was _no_ flirting. At all. I-”

“I’m hungry, treat me to some dessert and I’ll see if I forgive you.”

I can’t see her face as she walks in front of me, but I can hear the laughter hidden in her voice, and I know she’s not really mad.

And she did say she believed me. And trusted me.

There’s still hope, after all, huh? In that case, no reason to be serious…

Picking up my pace, I catch up to her, and slide my hand on her waist, pulling her body to mine so I can whisper on her ear.

“You know, I hate to see you go, but I _love_ to watch you leave.” Which earns me a not-so-gentle elbow on the stomach, but gets me the chance to watch Dorothea’s cheeks flush, and everything else fades as the door jingles as we walk in the little dessert shop, hand in hand.


	9. Child's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Sylvain are babysitting for Dimileth, and Sylvain decides to take an indirect approach to proposing this time. Little did he know that his ally would betray him...

Leaning against the wall, a funny feeling settles itself in my stomach as I watch Dorothea picking up little Natalie. She looks so… happy holding that baby.

We talked about children once before, but she wasn’t sure she wanted them, and honestly neither was I. But that was probably years ago, now I’d be lying if I said I didn’t dream of holding a baby with bright, red hair and those mesmerizing green eyes.

I never brought the subject back up as I didn’t want to upset her, but a man can dream.

“Sylvain, can you look after Alexei for a while? I need to get Sir Furballs for Nat.”

“_Fuzzballs!_” A sweet, high-pitched voice chimes in, Natalie giggling happily at the prospect of getting her favorite stuffed cat.

As they leave, I see a golden opportunity show up in front of me, and I’d be remiss to let it pass me by.

“So, Alexei, how would you like to learn some magic?” I casually ask the blond boy playing with his wooden sword.

“But daddy says I’m too young for that.” Of course Dimitri would want to keep the fun stuff away from the kid. Sure, it _can_ be dangerous… but not as dangerous as angry Dimitri. Yeah, okay, what else could I use to get the kid do to me a favor- “What is it that you want, uncle Sylvain?”

“You know, your mother asked me that quite a few times in the past once.” I shake my head at the young one’s perception.

He looks an awful lot like Dimitri, except for the eyes. He has Byleth’s eyes, and they look just as sharp as hers. It’s scary, really. In a ridiculously adorable way, because their kids are so cute that even Felix has a hard time keeping himself from spoiling them.

He fails, obviously, as he keeps on giving Alexei these nice wooden swords even as the kid breaks them repeatedly. Guess he too has some of his father’s inhuman strength, not surprising given he has Byleth as his mother.

Under the scrutinous eyes of the kid, my pride crumbles, and I give in to his lowkey bribe.

“Okay, kid. I need a favor, what will it take?” I crouch to get on his eye level, so we can work this out as men.

“Umm, actually, there’s this one thing…” He lets his eyes wander around the room, his pale cheeks gaining a distinct shade of pink.

Ohhh, I know _that_ look.

“I see… so, who is it?” That’s the look of a childhood crush. I saw it on all my friends when we were kids, that innocent wish to be friends with someone who they admire.

“There’s this girl at school. She’s very nice and popular and she always lends me a pencil when I break mine. I want to invite her to my birthday party, but I never know how to talk to her…”

“Say no more, little one. You came to the right man for the job. I’m just glad you didn’t go to your father, honestly.”

“Why?” Oh no, he’s at the why phase.

“No reason, I’ll tell you when you’re older.” I tousle his hair, finally getting a smile out of the kid. “I’ll teach you all you need to know about talking to girls. Back in the day, I used to be the _best_ at it.”

“And now you’re not?”

“Well, now I… actually, this is where _you_ come in…”

*

“Sorry it took us so long, we had to do a quick pitstop to get the princess here changed.” Dorothea comes back, putting Natalie back down to let her crawl around dragging her already beaten up plush doll. “You boys didn’t do anything wrong, did you?”

“Why, we would _never_.” Placing a hand over my heart, I fake an outraged look on my face.

Alexei can’t keep himself from laughing a bit, and as he looks back at me, I give him a nod, signaling him to go ahead with our plan. Conveniently, Natalie made her way to me, and I can’t help but crouch down to give her some attention.

Hearing Alexei run over to Dorothea and ask her to get lower so he can talk to her makes it hard for me to focus, and I can’t help but steal a glance at them, to find her smiling wildly and looking at me sideways.

Too soon, I hear him running back to me, and look up to find an almost perfect poker face on him.

“So? What did she say?” Stealing another glance at her, I find her smiling and staring at me with her arms crossed. _Uh oh_.

“I did as you asked and asked her if she’d marry you.” The kid starts playing with his fingers, and the anticipation is making my stomach flip.

“_And?_”

“And she said that if you really want an answer you should ask her yourself, like a real man. Or something like that, I’m confused.”

Shaking his head as he furrows his brows, he sits down to play with his baby sister, leaving me in a dazed state as I get up and go towards Dorothea.

She didn’t say no. I mean, it wasn’t a yes, sure, but it wasn’t a no. Maybe, just maybe, this time…

“So, I should ask you like a _real man_, is it?” A smirk is already tugging at my lips, despite the way my hands shake in my pockets. We’ve done this dance before, several times actually. But the idea that she might say yes at last is…

“Well, yes, passing on the task to a kid is just wrong.” Her eyes narrow at me, but a smile still plays on her lips.

“I’m trying to be innovative with the proposals, you’ve all but run me dry by now.” Trying to joke, I run a hand through my hair.

“So you’ll quit when you run out of ideas?” Emerald eyes lock mine down, and the response comes out before I can even get it together.

“I’ll stop when you ask me to. Until then, I’m not giving up on you.” Taking her hand in mine, my heart rate calms down.

I know she might say no this time. I know she might say no the next time. Maybe even the one after that. I’m aware, but she still hasn’t asked me to stop. I don’t know if I’m some sort of masochist or if it seems like just a game to her, all I know is I love her more than anything in this world and I’ll keep on trying for as long as possible.

Because she’s worth it. All of it.

“Besides, it’s been a while since I last asked you this.” I squeeze her hands in mine. “Will you marry me, Dorothea?”

“I can’t.”

Okay, that’s a new one.

“Is that a no?”

“It is. You see, I already said I’d marry someone else…” What the-

My shock only lasts a second, as I hear an evil giggle coming from the other side of the room.

I assume my face shuts down, because Dorothea starts laughing uncontrollably, holding my hands back while she tries to speak without burst out laughing again.

“He said you told him to tell me ‘will you marry me?’. How could I say no to such a cute boy?”

“I did not- oh, I’m coming for you Alexei!” My lips twitch up despite my attempt to look mad at the kid. The huge smile on his mischievous face makes it kind of impossible to get angry, I can’t help it. Before chasing him on another one of our wild catch games, I take my time to turn back to Dorothea and give her a quick kiss. “Don’t go saying yes to other men’s proposals, it breaks my heart.”

“Oh, stop it, Sylvain.” Dorothea gives me that heart-warming smile and the only thing that gets me to let go of her is that sneaky little laugh on the back again.

Time for revenge.

“And as for _you_, young man. I think it’s time to teach you that you should never try and steal another man’s girl.” And I start running for him, earning myself a squeal from the kid as he takes off running as well, his laughter echoing down the corridor as we make our way outside.

Maybe I got turned down again today, but it’s not the first time, and I don’t mind it not being the last.

I love that woman, and someday we’ll be playing around with our own children, I just know it.


	10. I Think I Had a Wedding Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Felix and Ingrid’s wedding party, the bouquet turns into an attack projectile. Perhaps guided by the hands of fate, Ingrid’s aim, or even Annette’s wind magic, the couple will never know, but each of them realizes something important, something that may just change their lives...

“Congratulations!” The crowd of guests cheers as Felix and Ingrid walk in the ballroom.

They had just said their vows, two of my closest friends have finally tied the knot and I couldn’t be happier for them. Ingrid was good at reigning Felix in, and he was good at pushing her forward. They were a good match, always have been, sticking by each other through thick and thin, ever since Glenn…

Tears may have escaped me, and despite the elation coursing through me at seeing the ridiculously big grins on their faces during the ceremony, I couldn’t help the twinge in my heart as I looked over at Dorothea next to me.

She bawled her eyes out during the wedding, holding my hand so tight I’m still shaking off the numbness on my fingers, and yet she still looks incredible standing by my side on the party.

Sometimes I wonder if I’m just making a fool of myself whenever I propose her. Being with her is more than enough to make my stomach flutter, to bring a smile to my face regardless of anything.

As we made our way to the wedding venue, the thought of giving up on my proposals haunted me, the idea of settling without formalizing our feelings creeping its way in me. It’s not what I want, I want to shower her with affection every day, I want to let the whole Fódlan- no, the whole world know that I love her, that I will do anything I have to see her smile, and that I will never look elsewhere for as long as I live, for the most beautiful person is already standing right next to me.

But if she doesn’t want it, then maybe… maybe I should just-

“Okay, ladies. Time to throw the bouquet!” Ingrid calls out as she gets on the dais where the band is, turning her back to the guests to ready her throw.

A laugh escapes me when I see the female, and male, guests gather close to the edge to grab it. Knowing Ingrid, that bouquet will be thrown so strongly that it will most likely hit somewhere closer to the back of the room where I’m at. It will be very amusing to watch the race for it, though.

Next to me, Dorothea makes no effort to move forward to try and catch it, my heart sinking a bit at the realization. Perhaps she really doesn’t like the idea of getting married, or maybe it’s just the idea of doing it with me that bothers her.

Upon seeing her chewing on her bottom lip and fidgeting with her fingers, resignation downs on me. I should stop. Yes.

“Dorothea…” I call her, dragging her out of whatever daze she was in, as she snaps her head towards me, looking at me with eyes still puffy from all the crying she did watching her best friend get married. The voices and squeals in the room mere background noise I couldn’t even make out. “I just want you to know that-”

I don’t get the chance to say it, as a shadow overtakes her face just seconds before something colorful and with a sweet scent smacks her in the head, falling into her hands in the aftershock.

“Are you alright? What the hell was…”

_The bouquet._

My head burned with the stares coming at us from across the room, muffled laughter and whines overshadowed by the thumping of my own heart in my ears.

They say the one who gets the bouquet is the next to get married, and it just… Dorothea is staring at it wide-eyed, mouth popped open in a small ‘o’, and the look in her eyes as she raises them at me makes me tremble.

Her eyes are muddled with a mix of shock and uncertainty, but underneath that it’s clear to see the way her pupils dilated upon looking at me.

This had to be destiny, this can’t be a coincidence. Swallowing the lump that’s formed in my throat, my palms start sweating, and it’s clear to me I can’t give up. Not now, not yet.

*

_Her POV_

*

No way. No. Way. Just moments ago, I was debating whether I should move forward to try and get away from where I was sure the bouquet would be landing given how strong Ingrid is. Something in me kept from leaving where I stood, almost as if part of me _wanted_ to catch it, wanted to…

But then Sylvain called me and as usual I forgot all else around me when I looked in his eyes and this thing just straight up hits me in the head.

_The bouquet._

My heart hammers in my ears, drowning out every other sound in the room. I wonder for a moment if Ingrid didn’t purposefully aim it at me, but somehow, I know she didn’t. She’s not that devious, and she’d never force me in this position.

But… it doesn’t feel half as bad as I thought it would.

Marriage always scared me, the idea of being handled as a property and being left alone as I got older for my husband to chase younger, prettier women terrifies me still.

Yet when I raise my eyes to Sylvain’s, the look I find myself staring at is enough to make my heartbeat falter.

He looks at me with nothing but devotion and affection. The doubt that clouded his usually bright eyes just moments before vanishing. My eyes sting knowing I’m the one who makes him doubt himself every time I turn down one of his proposals, and I have to fight back the tears that threaten to surface when his lips curl up in a smile so bright it outshines the sun.

“Can I have this dance?” His low voice drags me out of the daze I was in, my hand instinctively moving to take his at the request, even though I still can’t make out the song that’s playing.

From the corner of my eyes, I can tell there are several people pairing up to dance already, so it won’t be odd to see us dancing, even with me still holding the bouquet… will it?

There’s no time for me to address my own concerns, as Sylvain pulls me closer to him, placing his large, warm hands gently on my waist, as I put my own around his neck, the bouquet dangling against his back.

We don’t say anything on this dance, even with the thousand questions I see running through his eyes. The silence is soothing, but it doesn’t calm the struggle within me.

He’s going to propose. I know he is, this is like, the perfect opportunity. After this dance I should excuse myself and go to Ingrid to congratulate her, or Felix, yes, I ought to do that.

Only I don’t.

The song ends, another one starts, and in his arms I stay. It’s comforting, being held by him. It feels like home, oddly it always has. Even when his touch was rough, desperate, even when we first slipped in each other’s dorms in the Academy, guided by nothing but lust and the need for intimacy, even if only physical. It felt like home during the war, when he cried on my bed in my arms, or when he had to hold me all night long while I had a breakdown. It felt like home when the war first ended and he invited me to go with him to the Gautier territory, it felt like home when he went to visit me in Enbarr.

I never had a home before.

I love him. I do, I truly do. Yet anytime I try to tell him that my throat closes, words evade me, and I give up. Maybe the reason why I can’t bring myself to accept his proposals aren’t my fears, but the fact that I don’t deserve this man.

“Dorothea…” Sylvain’s voice pulls me from my thoughts, leaning down to touch my forehead with his. “It seems you caught the bouquet after all.”

His breath brushes against my face, and even after all this time it’s still a struggle to keep the flush from creeping up my cheeks.

“More like it headshot me.” His body shakes with laughter, and my own lips curl into a smile, mirroring his. “But yeah, seems like it.”

“You do know what this means, right?”

“So?” This is it.

He’s about to propose.

And this time I’ll tell him I love him. And say yes.

I mean, I do want to spend my life with him. We’ve been together for years now, it would just be a way to formalize it, to make it official, or even an excuse for a party, yes.

But… what if I can’t do it? Make him happy, make sure he has everything he deserves to keep him from getting bored and tired of me, what if I fail and he one day decides he’s had enough of me? I don’t think Sylvain would do something like this, but I-

“So… will you marry me? I promise my vows will be much better than Felix’s.” His eyes are so bright, his smile so warm. His hands mold against my waist in a perfect fit, his throat bobbing slightly in anticipation of my response.

My heart is beating so fast in my chest I’m afraid he can hear it hammering, my mouth drying as I prepare to say yes…

“No.” _No!_ I didn’t mean to, I have to fix this. “I’m sorry, I me-”

“It’s okay.” It’s not.

Sylvain’s smile falters, shattering my heart in over a thousand pieces when he forces it back on, as large as before, but it now feels like a big, stormy cloud covered the sun. And I’m the stupid cloud.

I want to erase what I said, I want to go back in time and fix all the mistakes I ever made, all the times I did him wrong or took him for granted. I want to apologize but he won’t let me, his nostrils flaring slightly as he seems to fight a gruesome internal battle to keep that spark of hope in his eyes alive.

“I… I’m sorry, I should have seen it coming.” He chuckles, a dark chuckle most likely directed at himself. “I’m sorry for being so blunt about it, it was stronger than me.”

“It’s okay, I’m s-”

“I love you.” His voice is warm and sweet, and he pulls his forehead from mine, laying a chaste kiss on it instead, leaning his chin over my head after, as I lay my head against the nook of his neck. “I will always love you, Dorothea. It doesn’t matter if we’re married or not. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

I have to bite down on my lips to keep myself from breaking down in tears at his words. This man is too perfect, too good for me. I don’t even deserve to be in his arms, yet selfishly, I hold him even tighter, desperately taking in his scent.

“I’m sorry…” The words finally come out, earning a soft laugh from him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” The tone on his voice makes it clear he truly believes it.

But he’s wrong, I have so much to be sorry for.

I’m sorry for not telling you I love you, I’m sorry for turning your proposals down, I’m sorry for doubting your love for so long, I’m sorry for not being good enough for you, I’m sorry, Sylvain. _I’m sorry._

“You’re perfect to me just the way you are.” His voice is but a whisper, and my hands shake as I hold him even tighter in response, the bouquet almost slipping from my grasp. “And it’s not like I plan to stop asking you this every now and then.” He laughs brightly and I can’t help but be mesmerized at his resolve. Goddess, how I wish I could be as strong as him.

“Oh, Sylvain…” I whisper against his chest as he leads us through another dance, never breaking his hold on me.

_I love you too._


	11. Ask me again... just one more time, ask me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dorothea's birthday, and she's expecting to walk into a party at Sylvain's place with all their friends... only she doesn't. It's just the two of them, and words left unspoken will be no more.

There, all done. Sighing, I take a step back, my lips curling up in a satisfied smile as I look over the work I got done.

Dimmed lights on the chandelier of my dining room matched with the lit-up fireplace give a warm, comfortable ambiance to the usually cold room. The dining table pushed against the wall leaves enough room in the middle for the large, plushy, round, red carpet I got just for tonight, with several pillows scattered about. Several different dishes and desserts cover the center table by the fireplace, two wine bottles set to be poured with it.

Strategically placed scented candles are already filling the air with the soft, gentle smell of primroses, and I can already feel my palms start sweating.

She should be here at any minute now. She has full access to my property, and the help knows her almost as well as they know me, allowing her to come and go as she pleases. Besides, I told them she’d be coming today, and that we shouldn’t be interrupted.

Dorothea always has big parties with our friends for her birthday, and I might have given her the impression I was throwing a surprise party tonight for her. Only it wasn’t tonight, it was on the weekend.

Tonight… it was just the two of us.

The cool air leaking through the closed windows came like a blessing to me, because the Goddess only knew how a cold drop of sweat blossomed in my back when I heard the click of her heels walking down the hallway outside.

My hand closed on the small box in my pocket, so light and yet it suddenly felt like I was walking with a burlap of rocks instead as I rushed to open the door as she knocked twice.

Slowly opening the door, seeing her face shift from a curious frown to a smile at me to her mouth hanging open as she took in the room behind me made all my efforts worth it.

“Sylvain, what…”

“Surprise.” I took off her jacket as she walked in, still gawking around, and hung it by the door, closing it behind her.

“But I thought you said there’d be a party.” Her question sounded accusing, but the way her lips twitched at the corners told me otherwise.

“There is. Well, not today, but you know I’m not very good with dates.”

Her laugh is like music to my ears when I take her hand and guide her to the carpet, closer to the fireplace.

“I just thought you could use some rest, you’ve been working too hard lately. And also…” Tucking her hair behind her ear, I lean in to kiss her. It’s slow, soft, tender. Her lips are so sweet and warm it’s a struggle to pull away instead of escalating it. “I didn’t feel like sharing tonight.”

“You really are one of a kind.” Her tongue grazes her bottom lip, smile growing as she shakes her head at me. “And I got all dressed up for nothing.”

“Nonsense, you got all dressed up for _me_. You look stunning, by the way.”

She always did, I don’t care if she’s wearing one of my shirts with bed hair and no make-up, or dressed up for one of her plays, or just wearing her training gear with sweat matting her hair. Dorothea is the most beautiful person in the whole damn world to me.

“Thanks. You don’t look to shabby yourself.” She winks at me as she runs her fingers over my shirt. “So, what are we doing tonight?”

“Well, first I thought we could start with…” I trail off telling her everything I had planned.

First, we’d have dinner. I made sure to get all her favorite food and paired it with the wine I know she would straight up down a whole bottle on her own if she could. Then we’d talk. I haven’t seen her in a couple of weeks, with her new play coming up and me handling the peace negotiations with the Sreng region. I want to hear all about her work, from what her play was about to the backstage gossip she _loves_ telling me, I want to know what her favorite passages of the script are, and when the tickets will be available so I can get mine. I want to tell her about the stuff I’ve been doing too, and how much I miss her every day and every night. Laying alone in bed feels like being stranded in the desert, I hardly had a decent night of sleep without her.

Then I planned on giving her a massage, as I knew she’d be tense after these weeks. Which proved to be right when she walked through the door. I’ll help her relax, easing her for what I planned to do next.

She has her desserts on the table, I’ll have my dessert when she’s relaxed, eating her up until she begs me for more, until we’re making love in front of the fireplace all the way to the morning, until she falls asleep in my arms.

Her cheeks flush at my words, but the way her eyes darken as she rakes them up and down my body tell me all I need to know of how she feels about my schedule.

“But first, I have something I need to tell you. And to give you.”

“You got me a present on top of all of this?” Her eyes widen a bit.

“Just a little something. Well, I bought it a while ago, but it only got ready now, so…” I shrug, sliding my hands down her arms until I have her hands safely held in mine.

I practiced this. Countless times. But looking at her, having her right in front of me like this, I… all I practiced evades me, and words just start pouring out.

“Dorothea.” Her eyes glue on mine, and I have to swallow the lump on my throat to get started, hoping she can’t feel how hard my heart is beating through my hands. “Thank you.”

Her eyebrows crinkle, and she opens her mouth to question me, but I just keep going.

“Before I met you, and even for a long time after I met you, I… my life didn’t mean much to me. I didn’t care whether I lived or died, and I just kept chasing women I knew were only after me for my crest to have some fun and dump them before they could hurt me. I hated them, I hated my brother for despising me for something out of my control, I hated my parents for casting him aside because of what I was. I hated them, but I understood their reasons, all of them, and that only made me hate myself more than anything else.

“When I met you, I thought you were just like the rest of them, and I hated you too. But then… you didn’t act like them. You didn’t make any sense. You were a commoner thrust in the middle of a bunch of good-for-nothing nobles, no crest, nothing to your name, and you still didn’t chase me for what I was, for what I had. You actually hated me for saying that, and it confused me how you still believed in love after all you’d been through.

“The first time we kissed we were both drunk at some tavern after I’d just… killed my brother. I hated myself more than anything, and you were the only one who chased after me into the village. Not my friends, not my family, you. You were the one who reached out to me. You confused me, Dorothea. And I still don’t know how you managed to drag my drunk ass back to the Monastery that night.”

We both laugh softly at that, her eyes never leaving my face, despite my own eyes wandering far too often to the floor, my hands squeezing hers to keep from shaking.

“Then, months after that, we were both drunk at the ball, and we snuck out to your dorm without thinking about the consequences. It was the best drunk sex I’d ever had, but I still left right after because that’s just what I did. Then the other day you greeted me as if nothing had happened, and I was ready to act like a dick to have you get off my case, but you weren’t interested. It made no sense to me, and it felt good. I couldn’t remember ever feeling that calm, that… happy.

“We kept at it, arguing, teasing, flirting with other people, but I kept stealing glances from you. I wanted to see if you were looking at me, if you cared about what I did, because no one ever cared about me, and I wanted, no. I _needed_ someone to care. Whenever I caught your gaze my stomach did a backflip, and I had no idea why, it was just the thrill of the chase, I used to tell myself. When I kissed other girls, it was your eyes that came to my mind, when I fucked other girls, it was your name that came out of my lips. I already told you that, but it still makes me laugh at how stupid I was.

“Then the war came, and I didn’t get to see you for five years. I couldn’t go to the Empire to check in on you, you were gone to me. Five years, Dorothea. Dimitri lost his shit on those five years without Byleth, but I’m not sure I was that much better until I saw you again that day at the Monastery. It felt like a mountain got off my shoulders when I saw your green eyes staring at me. If I’d died then and there, I’d have died a happy man.

“It was brutal, the war. Not knowing if you’d come back from your missions, not being by your side on the battlefield… I hated it. I didn’t care if I lived, but you, you had to live. That day when… when you came in my room and cried in my arms, begging me not to die too… it broke me, Dorothea. It fucking broke me. I never fought caring for my own well-being, but I couldn’t keep myself from promising you I’d live. That was when I started trying. From that day on, every moment I could, I’d try and be by your side. I already loved you then, I guess I was just too blind to see it, or too proud to admit it. But I loved you, I loved you so much I started loving myself.”

A sob rakes through my body, and I blink hard to try and keep the tears from falling. I can’t even bring myself to look into her eyes as I bare my soul in front of her, but her hands hold mine just as tight as I hold hers.

“Then it was all over and you were alive, and I was alive, and… I wasn’t ready to give up on you. We had never made our relationship official, even though we never hid it, so I was terrified at the idea of you moving back to Enbarr and never seeing me again. The first time I asked you to come over was so out of the blue it surprised even me, and I had no idea what to do when you said yes. Like, would I bring you all the way here just to lock ourselves in my bedroom and fuck all the time? Not that it sounded like a bad idea, but I wanted more. For the first time in my life I wanted to do something for someone else. Showing you around the town and the property was great. I think… I think that was our first real date. I cherish the memory until this day, and I always will.

“I first felt happy with you, Dorothea. You make me happy, you taught me how to love, you taught me how to love _myself_. That’s why… thank you. Thank you for being who you are, thank you for staying by my side, thank you for letting me love you in this awkward and crazy way of mine. Thank you for accepting me for who I am, and for not caring about what I am and have.”

Swallowing yet another lump on my throat, I grab the small box on my pocket, holding it between our chests, and finally look up at Dorothea, finding her eyes marred with unshed tears and her bottom lip being mercilessly chewed on.

“You don’t have to marry me. You don’t have to move in with me. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, ever.” I have no idea when I realized that, but I don’t need her to say some vows to make me happy. I just want to make her smile, even if it’s from a distance. “I love you, Dorothea. I love you more than I ever loved anything else, and all I want is to make you happy, whichever way you want me to. I’m yours. I think I’ve been yours for much longer than I care to admit, and I will always be yours. I’ll be gray and wrinkled and cranky, cane fighting with Felix while his grandchildren run around us, but I swear that I’ll always be there for you. I’ll take care of you, hold you, love you. I will never make you cry, only if they’re tears of joy, and I will never do you wrong. You know you’re my best friend, my safe haven, my one and only… my only wish is that I can someday mean half as much to you, that I can make you smile as bright as you make me.

“I wish I could wrap my heart in a bow and give it to you as a birthday gift, but then I’d die, and that would kind of suck. So, I got you this ring, and I hope you like it.” Leaning forward, I kiss her forehead, her skin burning against my lips. I smile at her when I pull back, my chest feeling light and free. “Happy birthday, Dorothea.”

Her chin trembles when she looks down at the box in my hand, but her eyes burn with a fire I hadn’t seen in a while when she looks back at me, her whispered voice coming out strong and clear.

“Ask me again… just one more time, ask me.”

My eyes widen at her words. Is it… is she…?

Without sparing it a second thought, I get down on my knee, offering her the box, never breaking our eye contact. I can tell her breathing is uneven, and that she’s struggling to keep her tears at bay. It makes me want to get up and hold her until she’s smiling again, but I have to do this, I must.

“Dorothea…” I take a deep breath to try and soothe my nerves, to no avail. “Will you marry me?”

The fire cracking seems to be the loudest thing I’ve ever heard as I wait for her answer. It takes her but a moment, yet it feels like forever until I hear her utter the words I’ve longed to listen for so long.

“I do.” Oh, _Goddess_. “I do, Sylvain, I do.”

My vision is utterly blurred as I let out a strangled sound that’s something between a laugh and a sob while I slide on her finger the ring I ordered just for her a couple of months ago.

Emerald. Like her eyes. Bright, warm, welcoming. I always liked blue, but when I met her, I got this uncanny preference for green, and I love it.

The next thing I know I’m up again, holding her so tight I fear I’ll break her, but she holds me back just as hard, sobbing and kissing every part of me she can reach, whispering things I’ve only ever dreamed of hearing her say.

“I do, Sylvain. Goddess, yes, I’ll marry you.” She stops her kiss attack and grabs my face, forcing me to look at her. “I love you. _I love you_.”

I don’t… I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. I don’t think _anyone_ has ever been this happy.

“I love you, and I’m so, _so_ sorry I took so long to say it, and to say yes, I just… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you, I-”

“It’s okay.” I can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of me. I feel like a kid on Christmas morning, is it her birthday or mine? Suddenly I’m not sure. “You were always worth the wait.”

Shaking her head at me, the brightest smile I’ve ever seen on her face shows up, seconds before she pulls me close and clashes her lips against mine.

Between whispered love declarations and breathless promises, we tear each other’s clothes out until all she’s wearing is the ring I put on her finger. Dropping down to the carpet and cushions and lulled by the crackling fire and breathless moans, we slip into the blissful oblivion of loving each other. Guess my plans for tonight are starting backwards.

But it doesn’t matter, for now we have the rest of our lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys ;-; she finally said yes! I just want to thank each and every single one of you who commented, kuddoed (is this a word lol) and kept up with this saga. You have no idea how much your support meant to me, and how happy it made me every time I got an email telling me there was a comment on it. It's been YEARS since I've written a fic that spanned over several chapters (think ff.net times back when Twilight was still a thing), and I don't think I would have finished it if not for your support! So, once again, thank you! :)
> 
> I hope this fic brought you even a tenth of the joy it brought me while I wrote it. And if you have any thoughts or things you'd like to see me write, let me know and I'll try to see if I can squeeze it between work, life and my personal writing projects (because let's face it, fanfic is so damn GOOD) <3


End file.
